Of Ice and Fire
by Twebster900
Summary: The infamous Dr.Wily and his "Friends" threaten the balance of the world by stealing the Frost and Flare Stones, and it is up to the fox twins Chilly and Fyr to save it, with the help of the blue duo themselves. Can these heroes save the world? Find out now!
1. The Ice Cave

**Disclaimer: any MegaMan characters are owned by Capcom, any sonic characters are owned by Sega.**

**This story takes place sometime after MegaMan 10.**

* * *

Seven figures walked slowly through the harsh snowstorm towards a cave. Although it was far below 0, only three of them wore protective suits, and two of them were obviously not human. The cave they were headed toward, was said to hold a gem of great power; The Frost Stone.

"Master Wily. This so called, Frost Stone. Could it's magic be what is making this blizzard?" one of them, who's head was encased in ice, said to another.

"Bah! There is no such thing as magic, Chill Man. It is simply the right time of year for a blizzard of this intensity." The infamous Dr. Wily said to one of his Robot Masters.

The scientist and his minions continued on to the cave, unaware of what was guarding the Frost Stone.

"Human..." Came a deep and chilling voice that echoed through the Ice Cave. "I see, seven, but I only sense the life force of one... Robots!"

The lizard-like creature skittered off to the center of the cave to it's Mistress.

"Vervet, what is it?" She said, then put her hand on his head. "Robots!? In this weather? And, a single human, how curious."

The girl, was not human. She was a icy-blue fox, and her name was Chilly.

Wily and his Robot Masters soon got to the Ice Cave. It was time to scare off yet another group of scientists trying to acquire the Frost Stone, Chilly's very life force.

They were now in the cave and a blood curtailing shriek was sent through the cave, making the scientist drop to his knees, but the robots were only startled. The blizzard started to be sucked into the cave from outside. The blizzard somehow got even colder and frost began forming on the robots, limiting their movement.

"I must have the Frost Stone! With it, I can build a Robot Master to freeze whole worlds!" Wily yelled over the sound of the blizzard to Frost Man. Frost Man nodded and began towards the pedestal with the Frost Stone. In a split second, Frost Man was pulled inside the swirling blizzard.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY REALM TO STEAL THE FROST STONE!?" A loud, feminine voice boomed through the cave.

"I do! I am Dr. Wily, the greatest roboticist in the world, and I have need of the Frost Stone!" Wily yelled into the snow. Chilly knew he was lying, and the collection of snow on Wily's forehead was indeed her hand.

"LIES, YOU ONLY WANT THE FROST STONE TO CONQUER THE WORLD!" Blizzard Man, at Wily's side was then also pulled into the storm.

The rest of the Robot Masters were almost frozen beyond capacity.

"Grrrr! Burner Man! Dispose of this snow storm!" Burner Man, although severely damaged, complied. Soon the snow was completely melted.

"Show yourself!" Wily yelled. Chilly and her pet had nowhere to hide anymore.

* * *

**That was chapter 1, hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Fyr, and the box Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic or Megaman or characters from their series'. **

* * *

Previously; _"Show yourself!" Wily yelled. Chilly and her pet had nowhere to hide anymore_

It had been a long day in the scorched wasteland Fyr called home. Some company or another was always trying to take over the place to drill for oil or gold. Of course, there wasn't any oil or gold here, just the Flare Stone. Before the Flare and Frost Stones, Fyr and his twin sister, Chilly, were just two Mobians who didn't belong in the human world.

"Now, we have purpose." Fyr said aloud, remembering that one fateful day 10 years ago.

There were many different Stones across this world. They always came in sets of two, each with a guardian. The sets were: Frost and Flare, Bright and Deep, Wind and Tera, just to name a few.

A blast of cold air raged through the otherwise blazing cave, a sign that Chilly was in danger!

"Raxidus!" Fyr called. Raxidus was the name of his "pet" Dragon. "Show me what has happened to Chilly."

Fyr put his hand on Raxidus' head and instantly knew something was very wrong. He wasn't able to see into Chilly's cave, which meant one of two things. Either Chilly was dead, or something was blocking him, both very bad. Now Fyr could see it! Someone powerful! HE had returned!

"NO!" Fyr shouted in anger and the cave burst into a raging inferno.

* * *

"Something_ is wrong, very wrong_" Rock thought. Dr. Wily had left his fortress with several of his Robot Masters hours ago, but nothing was showing up in any of the places Wily would attack. There's something up.

Then, Dr. Light walked into the room holding a box. The box wasn't really anything special, by how it looked at least. Just a simple wooden box, but something about the box had Dr. Light exited. However, the longer Rock just stared at the box from the corner of his eye, the more he couldn't think of anything but the box. Weird.

"Rock, come look at this. This box, from just appearance, looks very, well, generic but it is much more!" Dr. Light said. The box seemed to glow slightly when Dr. Light spoke about it.

But then, Dr. Light opened it. Rock expected a bomb sent from Wily, or some trap, but it was something... something literally unable to be described.

* * *

**That was chapter 2, sorry for such a short chapter but I just had to write something while I waited for permission to use a friend's character in Jay's Story.**

**and yes, sonic will be in this soon...**


	3. Fyr, and the box Part 2

**After a long wait, here it is! Part 2 of Fyr and the Box. Trust me, the name will make since in this chapter of: Of Ice and Fire**

**P.s I hope it isn't illegal to use the names of real songs in this FanFic.**

* * *

The world is a dangerous place, not because of people who are evil, but because of those who don't do anything about it.  
-Rovert Engiovsed

"Show yourself!" Fyr yelled, his voice echoed even louder off the walls of his cave. He knew what was there, a great evil sealed away long ago by the Heroes of old.

"And why should I, little fox?" The voice was deep and dark, the sound radiating darkness. It was a voice Fyr had wanted to forget, but that day it was back. A loud ringing and a cloud of black fire followed the voice through the cave. Necro was not into using flame like this, and not even the Dark Lord himself could control pure black fire. Only one person (If you can even call him that) could, and only through a Kolomarhian artifact.

"Lord End" Fyr said through gritted teeth.

Soon, Fyr couldn't stand amidst the pure black fire, and his vision turned black.

* * *

When Fyr woke up he wasn't at the fire cave, he couldn't since Raxidus, and he was laying in an alleyway in New Kazzoplis City. The same exact ally that him and Chilly had escaped a mob of people in a anti-mobian group. Fyr was wearing a pair of grey parachute-pants, a green T-shirt and a red leather jacket, the exact same thing he wore on that day. He had his music player in his pocket, and it was playing "Wake me up" by Avicii.

Fyr started walking down the street, which was completely empty.

"Strange, there's usually a whole river of people here." For some reason, his music player was cycling through songs about dreaming.

Suddenly, the song switched to "All about that Bass", a song Fyr both didn't like at all, and didn't have on his music player. So he pretty much got the idea and ducked as a black and purple boot swing were his head was before he ducked.

"Darn Fox!"

"I get it. I'm dreaming, aren't I?!" Fyr said as he turned to fight the robot.

"As much as I want to, I not here to fight you." Bass said before Fyr could attack. "Plus, the Flare Stone doesn't exist here." He added with a smirk. Could I trust him?

"So. What are you here for? and if this is a dream, how are you here?!" Fyr questioned him.

"To give you this." Bass produced a small wooden box, that's it. A wooden box, just a wooden box...? The more I looked at the box, the more I desperately wanted, no, needed the box.

"It's your ticket out of here. You cant just wake up after being scorched by black fire." He had a point, this must be what Chilly refers to as a "Pandora's Box".

I took the box from him, but could never have been prepared for what was next.

I opened the box. Still nothing out of the ordinary, but then a serge of pain was sent through my body and I dropped the box, still open. I then started to shine a dull rainbow. It felt like I was melting, and when I opened my eyes, not only was Bass gone but I WAS melting. I was then sucked into the Pandora's box.

I now felt the reason Chilly called them Pandora's Boxes. Inside was a madhouse. Yes is no, up is down, welcome to Moonside(anyone who hasn't played Earthbound, watch Chuggaconroy's lets play of Kid Icarus uprising, on YouTube. Think: Chaos Vortex.)! The inside of the box was just as chaotic and crazy as the Pandora's Box of legend.

* * *

"What exactly is this, Dr. Light?" A curious Rock asked. The Box Dr. Light had brought him was quite strange. It seemed normal, but it wasn't.

"What you are now looking into, Rock, is a strange item called a Pandora's box. It is said to be a key out of the eternal dream state of black flames." Dr. Light informed him.

"Whats even stranger, is that there is a date inscribed on it, most likely when It was made, correct?" Rock nodded. "That date is over 600 years, in the future." Rock looked wide-eyed, inside the box, now glowing a dull rainbow. The Box, now held by Rock, was slowly filling with some kind of similarly colored goop. The goop flowed onto the floor and appeared to be forming into something. After about an hour (Most of which was spent playing a holographic board-game) the goop had somewhat taken shape. It now resembled a person, lying on the floor.

"I do wonder what this is. It's unlike anything we've ever seen..." Dr. Light exclaimed. The body continued to form itself, but it was late, so the dr and Rock would have to wait untell the next day to learn really anything about it.

* * *

**Well that's it. Nothing more really to say... 9000 out!**


	4. Fyr, and the box Part 3

**You already know the disclaimer by now, so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

It was soon dawn and the Light family was awake early to find out more about the mysterious goo. , Rock and, Roll all entered the room the left it in, hoping to dig up answers o there many questions. The goo, however, was missing. Even the box it was in was gone without a trace, well... the huge hole in the wall may have something to do with it. Rock walked over to the monitor and turned on the News. Confirming his suspicion, the Newscaster was indeed talking about the "Breakout" at Light Labs.

"Earlier today, something, or someone, broke out of Light Labs, causing panic throughout the surrounding neighborhood. It then continued towards the City, for no known reason. It was carrying what appears to be the same box that excavated early this week, possibly having stolen it from ." The Newscaster announced. "This just in! It seems that the First National Bank is being robed, by what appears to be a trio of highly advanced robots. The robots, however, have been confirmed to not be under 's command."

"I'll take care of this, . Keep an eye on the news." Rock said as a familiar blue armor appeared on him. Rock (now as Mega Man) then teleported out of the Lab.

Mega Man touched down right outside the bank, to find it almost completely abandoned. To his surprise, the robots had already been deactivated and were tied up in a corner.

"That's strange..." Mega Man rounded the corner and heard what took out the robots. There was two of them and they were talking to each other, just loud enough for Mega Man to hear. He could hear them but dared not let himself be seen or see them, so he hid behind a counter.

"Zoness, I could have guessed you did this." One of them said.

"Well you guessed wrong. I took out real culprits. Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and a new one I couldn't identify." The other, now known as Zoness, said.

"What were they after?"

"A huge gemstone. Oddly, it wasn't a Chaos Emerald."

"Zoness. I think someone's spying on us."

Then, one of them jumped over the counter Mega Man was behind and threw something at him. What he threw turned out to be some sort of flash grenade. When the light cleared, his attacker had pined him to a wall and was aiming a gun at his head.

"You have 10 seconds to tell us why you're here." His attacker told him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mega Man could see that the other one was holding the Pandora's Box and he now knew were that goop had gone. It had fully materialized into a person.

Mega Man just pointed towards him. His attacker looked at were he was pointing wand smiled. "It's your lucky day, Fyr."

**And that's a wrap. Sorry for the wait, i was kind'a sick. Please revew. if you have any characters you want in this just tell me. **


End file.
